My Last Breath
by CidOtaku
Summary: Final Fantasy 7 songfic to Evanescence's song, My Last Breath. about the time when Aeris dies. please read and review!


My Last Breath

CidOtaku

(A/N): Wheee, songficcy for Final Fantasy 7!! The best video game ever!!! (in my opinion anyway……) This song reminded me so much about the Aeris scene (you know which one……) that it wasn't even funny. It's called My Last Breath, by Evanescence. I know that there are a few people that are Aeris haters, and people that believe the Cloud "belongs" to Tifa. Even though I think that Cloud should stay with Tifa, I do also like the Aeris/Cloud pairing. SPOILERS AHEAD!! IF YOU HAVEN'T GONE PAST THE FIRST DISK, I WOULDN'T READ AHEAD IF I WERE YOU!!

Update: January 28, 2004—Got the lyrics fixed and some misspellings! Whoo!

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

            Cloud slowly waded out through the lake inside of the City of the Ancients. He kept his head low, biting his lip, trying not to let his emotions run rampant. Hate, anger sadness, emptiness. He thought he knew them all well. That was before he had started the mission given to him by AVALANCHE.

He looked at the beauty that lay in his arms. Though she was beautiful, she was also dead. She was a young woman he had grown to love and care for. She was Aeris. She was also an Ancient, and he would find out later, that she was praying for Holy. Holy was the only thing that could possibly save them from a catastrophe called Meteor, summoned by Sephiroth. She had looked serene in her last moments, though Cloud couldn't pay much attention.

'Yeah, you were trying to kill her.' A nasty little voice in his head taunted. 'You were even too weak to hold back and fight.' Cloud pushed the voice to the back of his head as he waded out further.

Cloud had been controlled through Sephiroth, and had nearly killed her, if it weren't for Cid and Red XIII, two of his teammates who were currently in his party, and who had called to him, and just in time. But it was still too late for Aeris.

After he had gained control of his body, he watched as Aeris smiled a small, almost sad smile while praying; almost glowing, before Sephiroth swooped in and impaled her on his huge katana, a six-foot large sword that only he could handle.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_All my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

            Slowly, she kneeled over, her ever-present pink hair ribbon falling from her long braided hair. Her light green Materia, that was special, "because it did absolutely nothing" as she had said, bounced down the stone steps and into the lake. Though she had died, it was almost as if she had known what would transpire there.

            The night before, Aeris had appeared in Cloud's dreams, in the Ancient Sleeping Forest, popping around, telling Cloud that she would, "be going now, and that after it was all over, she would come back." 

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

            As Cloud slowly neared the deepest spot of the lake, his self-control broke. Tears slowly trailed down his face, and he turned his back to Cid and Red XIII, so they couldn't see his moment of weakness.

_I know you can hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

            "Damn." Cid choked out, as he lit up a cigarette. He sunk his head to his chest, and tried to keep any telltale tears from slipping from his eyes. Aeris had been so amazed by his airship, his pride and joy, the Highwind. And now she would never be able to ride it. As Cloud had said, she would never be able to do anything, experience any of life's happiness or sorrows.

            Red XIII sorrowfully sunk his head and tail low. He had never really gotten to know Aeris, and now he would never be able to. She had been sweet and caring, always trying to lend a helping hand or cheer up a fellow teammate.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_All my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

It ends here tonight 

            Cloud reached the deepest part of the lake, after what had seemed like an eternity. Partly, because he still hoped, that somehow, some miracle would bring her back to life, and she would look up at him with those brilliant green eyes, and smile at him. He looked at her one last time, though he would still wake up, months later, with her face fresh in his mind. And slowly, he dropped her into the lake, tears springing up to his eyes again.

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

As Aeris slowly floated downward, her long brown hair fanning around her head, Cloud turned his back on her only when he could see her no more, and waded back to his teammates.

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

Calling me calling me as you fade to black 


End file.
